Ulysses
by Indigold
Summary: Long story short... on a night when Xemnas is out of the house, Axel and Roxas decide to get drunk. Yaoi, Akuroku, alcohol abuse, AU


Originally part of a Ten-Song Challenge I did. This drabble's inspired by "Ulysses" by Franz Ferdinand. ~

KH2, Axel, Roxas, and Luxord belong to Square and Disney. c:

Note: Alcohol abuse + yaoi/shounen-ai = drunken making out. ;D

_Well I sit here_  
_ Sentimental footsteps_  
_ and then a voice said hi, so,_  
_ So What ya got, what you got this time?_  
_ Come on let's get high_  
_ Come on 'lex oh_  
_ What you got next oh,_  
_ Walking 25 miles oh,_  
_ Well I'm Bored_  
_ I'm Bored_  
_ C'mon lets get high_

_ C'mon Lets get high_  
_ C'mon lets get high_  
_ High_

_ Well I found a new way_  
_ I found a new way_  
_ C'mon don't amuse me_  
_ I don't need your sympathy_

_ LA LA LA LA LA_  
_ Ulysses_  
_ I found a new way_  
_ Well I found a new way baby_

_ My Ulysses_  
_ My Ulysses_  
_ Now, what you want now boy?_  
_ So sinister_  
_ So sinister_  
_ But last night was wild_  
_ Whats the matter there?_  
_ Feeling kinda anxious?_  
_ That hot blood grow cold_

_ Yeah everyone, everybody knows it_  
_ Yeah everyone, everybody knows it_  
_ Everybody knows aah_

_ LA LA LA LA LA_  
_ Ulysses_  
_ I found a new way_  
_ Well I found a new way baby_

Thought I'd put the lyrics here so you could see why I found inspiration in this song. |D

**Ulysses**

"Axel, this is a bad idea..." Roxas whimpered as they came through the kitchen door, alcohol in hand. Axel simply waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, Rox, it's fine. Old man Xemnas won't be home for hours," he mused reassuringly, though Roxas' nerves weren't settled by his words. Drinking with Axel was not how he wanted to spend the night, but it seemed that his companion just didn't care, and as such plopped down on the couch. Roxas sat down with him nervously, watching as Axel poured them each a shot of the rum they'd had their friend Luxord buy them.

"Bottoms up, eh Rox?" Axel asked with a smirk, handing him one of the glasses. Roxas looked into it anxiously, then at Axel. "Bottoms up," he agreed, squirming before they gave each other a glance and knocked back their drinks in tandem. Roxas didn't feel anything quite yet, but he felt a certain warmth growing in his stomach. He looked at Axel. Axel was a lot better with this kind of thing than he was, and it didn't surprise Roxas to see the totally un-inebriated grin plastered on his friend's face.

"Anything yet?" the redhead asked. Roxas shook his head. "No, not yet." Axel grinned even wider and poured them each another shot.

An hour later, Roxas was begging the room to stop so he could get off, while Axel simply watched and laughed at his attempts to move that looked nothing more like he was trying to walk as though he were on a boat.

"Hey, Roxy, cut it out, yer killin' me...!" Axel wheezed, bringing a hand to his forehead. Roxas waved him off. "Onl' when you cut it out, Ax- Ax- hee hee heeeee ~ !" he shot back ineffectively, falling into Axel's lap with a warm throatful of giggles as he did so.

Axel looked down at him curiously. "Rox...? You there, man?" he asked, pinching one of his blonde-haired friend's round cheeks. Roxas swatted at Axel's hand loosely and half-heartedly. "Yeah, 'm here, leave me alone, will ya?" was his reply, coming with a chuckle. Axel studied his face casually and with as straight a face as he could. The kid was so cute like this, with his eyes closed and that vulnerable aura about him...

Axel leaned down to kiss Roxas softly, who lay there like a child who lacked the energy to get up after watching too much TV. Roxas started and went stiff. His eyes flew open, then slitted calmly as he melted into the kiss. His own hands fumbled across Axel's chest, not sure what he should do with them in his drunkenness. His red-haired friend scooped up his upper body and sat up, propping him up against his chest, while Roxas' actions grew more needy and uninhibited. To top it all off, the contact high was only making them feel more drunk.

Roxas' quickly dashed his originally apprehensive attitude towards drinking. This was too much fun to write off with a "we're gonna get in trouble" whine.


End file.
